


I'm Not Addicted

by grdnofevrythng



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grdnofevrythng/pseuds/grdnofevrythng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years and they're still in this cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, they'd actually be canon.  
> A/N: Decided to try my hand at this pairing because they seem like fun and that prompt really spoke to me. I dedicate this to [Mads](http://sinandmisery.tumblr.com%22), who is always encouraging me to try new fandoms. Specifically this one. I hope this doesn't disappoint her. Anyway, this is unbeta'd and therefore any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors are mine.

The breath leaves her lungs and for a second Emma is convinced she’s going to die. She always thought Regina’s fingers were magic, capable to taking her to near death only to bring her back with a few soft strokes and whispered words. The counter is digging painfully into her back and her fingers are scrambling to find purchase, clinging to anything that will stable her as she suck air back into her body desperately. The cutting board crashes to the floor loudly and Emma remembers, for a brief moment, that there’s a nine-year-old boy that will be scarred for life if he were to come downstairs at this very moment. But then Regina’s licking into her mouth, tongue circling hers slowly, mockingly as she teases Emma to the precipice again only to deny her the release she’s been craving. 

“Tell me again how much you don’t miss me, miss this...” Regina says when she pulls back and rotates her wrist so that two fingers can work the bundle of nerves that have Emma’s legs shaking. “Your body tells a different story.” 

She knows it’s true. No one has ever made her feel like this before. So desperate and wanting. As if she won’t be able to think or feel or reason if she doesn’t have this woman’s touch. It’s like a drug and she’s been addicted since the first time she felt Regina’s fingers on her skin. And the worst part is, Regina knows it. She always known it and she brandishes it like a weapon, keeping this power over Emma that she’s not sure she’ll ever be free from.

The craziest part is, she’s not sure she wants to _be_ free. 

Regina is her drug and as she feels herself began to spiral the pleasure coursing through her veins like hot lava, she knows she’s too far gone to ever truly escape. Those fingers drive her over the edge with a practiced ease that she knows no one will ever match. Regina’s name leaves her lips as a whispered prayer and she slumps back against the counter, resting on her elbows as the fingers slip from her panties. 

She looks up in time to see the evidence being licked clean from Regina’s fingers, a knowing smirk on the woman’s face as their eyes meet. “Just admit that we’re not over.” Her confidence has always been the sexiest thing about her, but the power that comes along with it is something Emma’s always been just shy of terrifying. It makes Regina a shrewd business woman and an even greater politician, but it made her a controlling wife in ways that are so easily forgotten when she’s looking at you like you’re the only woman in the world she wants. 

Emma feels her resolve begin to crumble and she forces herself to look away. If life were a fairy tale, then maybe they’d have a happy ending, but life isn’t a story. She hates being a politician’s wife. It was never what she wanted and she was foolish enough to think she’d be able to ignore that part of herself to make Regina happy. Naive she was. They fought constantly and Regina’s hatred of her parents always made her feel like she was being pulled in two different directions. “Just admit that we want different things in life, Regina.” She’s tired and her body is sated, but her heart hurts. She’s so tired of having this conversation. It’s been three years. 

“Oh and what’s that? The last time I checked, we both wanted our son to be healthy and happy. We wanted to make each other happy. What else is it that you want?” 

It takes everything in Emma not to give in. She knows with every fiber of her being that things would just go back to being the same. But she misses her wife and the happy times that they shared and she misses how much happier Henry was when they were all together. It would be so easy. 

But that’s just the problem. It would be so easy and nothing would get fixed. 

“Henry is going to that sleepover at Jake’s on Friday night, don’t forget,” she says quietly, bending down to clean up the mess they’ve made in her kitchen. 

“Emma...” Regina lets whatever words are on her lips die when Emma fixes her with a look that tells she’s not up for anymore of this discussion tonight. Instead she nods and straightens her back, regal posture firmly in place as she slips her black coat back on. “Tell him I’ll see him this weekend.” 

Emma nods as she places the cutting board in the sink. She’s never been able to handle watching Regina go. She nearly jumps when warm breath caresses the shell of her ear. She didn’t even hear her ex-wife move across the room. 

“I’m never going to give up, Emma. We belong together,” Regina promises and suddenly she’s gone, the door closing behind her loudly. 

“No, we don’t,” Emma whispers into the now silent kitchen.


End file.
